1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arc extinguishing devices for electrical switchgear such as air break disconnect switches used in transmission and distribution lines.
2. Related Art
Patent 6,392,181, May 21, 2002, also assigned to Cleaveland/Price Inc., describes relevant background concerning use of high speed whips of all metal construction in arc extinguishing devices of switches and further describes such apparatus with whips comprising a nonmetallic material, such as a plastic polymer member, with a flexible conductive path. The patent describes embodiments capable of achieving faster separation (with less chance of arc restriking) of a whip with nonmetallic material as compared to an all metal whip that is otherwise similar.
All such description of the patent related to all metal whips of the background art and, also, whips with nonmetallic material newly presented in the patent, is incorporated herein by reference. Reference is also made to commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 10/431,700, filed May 8, 2003 by one of the present inventors, that describes arc extinguishing devices with a metal matrix composite high speed whip.